


Sugar Daddy

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, M/M, Photoset, Sugar Daddy, team dreamhusbands secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For mads-turbation Team Dreamhusbands secret Santa gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mads-turbation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mads-turbation).



  
[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/92wbc1n9ba43e7l/Arthur_producer.jpg)

 

Prompt: sugardaddy  
Inception AU: Arthur/Eames  
Arthur is an award winning producer who has everything – or so he thinks. Eames is living a hard and hopeless life on the streets but when he runs into Arthur all of his dreams could come true.


End file.
